Of Magic and Mayhem
by TrinityFox
Summary: A fanfic of an OC of mine and Ron. I've had this sitting on my computer for a while, but I've finally gotten around to getting it up here. Yay me. Rated T for language.
1. Year Four Part One

**Author's Note : **Yay! Finally! I have it up and posted! Squee! My Ron x OC fanfic. Hope you enjoy! Please read and review.

**Disclaimer : **I do not own any of the characters or story themes that J.K. Rowling wrote. I only own the events I created upon my own volition and I also own any OCs that I've brought in.

**

* * *

Of Magic and Mayhem**

**_--Year Four : Part One--_**

It was her fourth year at Hogwarts. The fourteen year old Ravenclaw was sitting outside the school, enjoying the cool autumn weather by the lake. Her mahogany hair flounced about her as the fingers of the breeze tore through the locks. Her emerald eyes were downcast at the current book she was reading. She had received it as a gift from her mother, who was currently in France sorting out a few Dragon problems. It was a week away from the first challenge in the Triwizard Tournament, and, unlike the other female students, she was not busy chasing after every male contender in it. Not even Viktor Krum brushed her fancy.

There was a sound of someone clearing their throat and the emerald eyes glanced up to find a small crew of three people - Gryffindors by the looks of it - standing in front of her. They were in the same grade as her, she didn't even need to be a Ravenclaw to guess that obvious piece of information. She quickly dog-eared the page in her book before closing it and setting it on the grass next to her. She then looked up to the group again, looking them over to see if she knew them at all. There was a girl with bushy mouse-brown hair, a boy with black hair that looked rather shaggy and slicked, and then there was a fiery haired boy. She knew these three, they were in a few of her classes and they were the best of friends, not with her obviously. She didn't really have any friends, to be quite honest. She knew them as Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and the legendary Harry Potter.

**"Can I help you?"**

She asked, a slightly...irritated tone to her quite voice. Ron glared at Hermione, who then shot a glare to Harry. He nodded and the two of them pushed Ron forward. The poor boy almost toppled face first into the grass. But the red haired fourth year still did not speak. The Ravenclaw's emerald eyes caught with his and she quickly looked away, pretending to stare at the cover of the book she had been interrupted in reading. Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

**"Well, Ron was wondering if you would be willing to tutor him. He's not doing great in his classes, you see, and if he doesn't pass these tests, his mum is going to have a row with him. Well, Harry was too. And...and I'll help with them..."**

The Ravenclaw blinked and looked from Ron to Harry, back to Ron, then finally to Hermione. Something about this was oddly suspicious. She kept her eyes locked on the only other girl of the group of four as she spoke.

**"And what makes you think that I want to tutor?"**

Her question was asked airily. Sure, she was rather glad to get asked if she would tutor someone, but again, this was just strange in so many ways. Hermione was the smartest Gryffindor in their year. Shouldn't she be the one helping Ron and Harry? When she looked up, she found that the group had their eyes downcast. It was almost as if they were...disappointed. The girl glared at them again and then groaned.

**"Fine, I'll tutor you. But I'm not going to promise either of you passing. That's up to you."**

She grumbled turning her head so that she was staring at the cover of her book once again. A pale hand moved to it as she brought the book back to her lap and she continued reading where she had left off.

Ron smiled shortly and dropped his things in front of her, plopping down beside them after he had done that. Harry and Hermione had joined him after a few moment's hesitation. Ron was about to open his mouth to say something when the Ravenclaw lifted her gaze from the pages of her book to glare at him.

**"I'm guessing you want to know my name, then? Well, It's Mirelle. No nicknames."**

With this rough introduction of hers, the three of the Gryffindors inclined their heads to her before she returned to her book. Beneath the long lashes that framed her emerald eyes, she saw Ron's ears turn a light shade of red. She smirked as she continued reading on about the Muggle's French Revolution.

**"So, shall we get started, then? I was working on our Charms homework and I can't seem to find the answer to Flit..."**

Ron was cut off as Mirelle shut her book rather loudly and placed it back onto the grass next to her. She glared at him as if he were something unpleasant on the bottom of her shoe. She grumbled and gathered her things, storming off quietly. She heard Ron mutter something about he didn't mean to offend her. Mirelle shoved it off and made her way up to the Ravenclaw Common room to continue her reading in peace.


	2. Year Four Part Two

**Author's Note :** Yay! Finally! I have it up and posted! Squee! My Ron x OC fanfic. Hope you enjoy! Please read and review.

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any of the characters or story themes that J.K. Rowling wrote. I only own the events I created upon my own volition and I also own any OCs that I've brought in.

**Of Magic and Mayhem**

_**--Year Four : Part Two--**_

After the term was over with, and with much tutoring after dinner every night, Mirelle had come to respect these Gryffindors as her friends and no longer as the two gits and genius she was tutoring. She had also developed a sort of..._liking_ towards Ron Weasley. But she wouldn't be caught dead admitting that. The Yule ball was fast approaching and still, Mirelle had not been asked to the dance. Well, she had, but she didn't want to go with any of them.

She was sitting in Professor Flitwick's Charms class at the table where Hermione was sitting, next to Ron and Harry. Her mahoganny hair was falling in front of her eyes as she scribbled notes down onto the sheet of parchment in front of her. She looked up, and when she did, she saw that Harry was nudging Ron with his elbow beneath the table. She also saw Ron glare at Harry and shake his head vigorously. Mirelle smirked slightly, knowing it had to do with something stupid like asking her if he had it right. But when she lowered her head back down to take more notes she saw Hermione's hand slip in front of her face and leave a small piece of torn and folded parchment laying there. Lifting her head, she looked at Hermione quizzically, who merely shrugged and jerked her head at Ron, who looked thoroughly embarrassed. She smirked and shook her head, looking down and swiping the folded parchment into her lap. She tapped it with her wand as she continued writing, looking down at what was scribbled on it after she had finished the last sentence.

_Yule Ball?_

Mirelle blinked quickly and re-read the parchment at least five times. She bit down at her lip before she returned to what she was doing on the sheet beneath her hand. She scribbled more and when the bell rang, signaling the end of the period, she gathered her things and left the room quickly. She stood outside the door, waiting for Ron, Harry, and Hermione to pass by her. When they did, she saw that Ron had the look of complete and utter defeat upon his face. She felt bad for not answering him right away, but she did have a scroll to complete. She caught up with them and shoved the piece of parchment back into Ron's hand, causing him to look up and his ears to turn red again, like they did when Mirelle said something of some importance to him.

And with that, Mirelle left them with a small wave and made her way towards Potions with Snape. After she had gone, Ron opened up the piece of parchment that had been given back to him and stopped dead in his tracks, swelling with absolute joy. Harry and Hermione turned and looked at him like he had gone mental. Without saying anything, Ron handed over the parchment and looked absolutely dazed as his two best friends read it. There it was, scribbled in small letters below his own writing, her answer.

_Yes..._


	3. Year Four Part Three

**Author's Note : **Yay! Finally! I have it up and posted! Squee! My Ron x OC fanfic. Hope you enjoy! Please read and review.

**Disclaimer : **I do not own any of the characters or story themes that J.K. Rowling wrote. I only own the events I created upon my own volition and I also own any OCs that I've brought in.

* * *

**Of Magic and Mayhem**

**_--Year Four : Part Three--_**

The Yule Ball came all to soon, bringing with it the classic decorations that had always lit up the halls of Hogwarts. Everyone seemed to be diving for a chance to ask anyone, and everyone, to the dance to be their partner. Harry was going with one of the Patil sisters and Hermione was going with Viktor Krum. Though she only confided this with Mirelle after she swore not to tell anyone. And, for once in her life, Mirelle had a date as well. Ron and her had grown closer over the days that he had first asked her and she had first agreed. She could now be found sitting at the Gryffindor table after she had eaten her meal, holding hands with Ron beneath the table as they talked with the other Gryffindors about random things such as Quidditch and where they were going for the Holiday. Mirelle was going to France and Ron was staying here with Harry again.

Mirelle had just ascended the stairs to the Gryffindor's portrait hole when Ron and Harry came out of the portrait. Ron looked utterly ridiculous in his second hand dress robes and she had to stifle a giggle as he took her gloved hand in his own. She waved at Harry with her free hand and was led down the stairs to the Great Hall. Her dark green skirts, that complimented her eyes so brilliantly, shifted around her feet as she walked down the stairs. The dress itself was dark green with black roses embroidered around the hem of it. It was sleeveless and clung to her skinny form and accented her simple, suttle curves with ease. Harry left the two to join his half of the Patil twins at the base of the stairs and Ron continued to lead Mirelle down the stairs. The pair halted at the base where he leaned over and whispered in her ear rather quietly.

**"I'm...I'm glad you came with me, Mirelle...I...I really like you and everything..."**

Mirelle smiled and nodded softly to him, squeezing his hand reassuringly before she replied.

**"Me too, Ron. I really like you, too."**

She could tell Ron was beaming despite the fact that she was not looking at him, but at Hermione. She grinned at her friend and reached her free, black-gloved hand in a little wave at her.

**"Blimey, she looks lovely, and with Krum to match."**

Her statement caused Ron to turn and look at Hermione coming down the stairs with the three year older Krum laced on her arm loftily. He smirked and grimaced slightly, obviously not liking the idea of his friend going with this Krum. Despite the fact that he had so previously wanted Krum's autograph desperately. Mirelle smirked and pulled Ron away from where they stood at the base of the stairs to the front of the crowd. Her emerald eyes watched the four contestants beginning to dance about the floor of the Great Hall, beginning the night of the Yule Ball's festivities. After Dumbledore had joined the fun with McGonagall, Mirelle shot Ron a questioning look, wondering if he wanted to join the dancing students. He didn't reply however, but merely led her out the middle of the floor, where they began dancing.

The night was a wonderful one and when everyone began clearing out, Ron and Mirelle were one of the few couples that stayed. Neville and Ginny were still dancing, however, and she often caught him stealing glances at his sister. This caused her to smirk and shake her head slightly, causing her mahoganny hair to fall in her eyes again. Ron would always smirk back at her and then move the locks of hair out of her eyes, causing her to smile at him and his ears to turn a slight shade of pink.

The final dance had soon arrived upon them, and it was one of those songs meant to be danced closely with your partner. There were only three other couples there besides Ron and herself, and Ginny and Neville. Mirelle had her arms wrapped around loosely around his neck as he had his wrapped around her waist. Her chin was rested softly against his shoulder and he had leaned his head softly onto hers. They were dancing slowly, lulling Mirelle into a sort of...dazed trance. She was having the best night of her life end in the best way possible. Sure, Ron did look utterly ridiculous in his dress robes and didn't smell entirely great along with the robes, but the night and mood of the whole affair just made it that much better.

The song ended and the teachers had began shuffling the few remaining students into the corridors and back to their dormitories for sleep. Ron hugged at Mirelle softly before they were ushered by McGonagall out into the corridor. Mirelle smiled and held onto his hand quietly, which he had kept around her waist softly. Her emerald eyes caught with his own and she smiled again.

**"I had a really, really great time, Ron. Thanks."**

She received a smile from him and a nod before he voiced his reply.

**"Yeah, same here. And no problem, thank you."**

Mirelle smiled up at him at his reply and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. The rest of the way he walked her to the Ravenclaw portrait hole was spent in silence, which was odd considering Peeves was humming another one of his choruses around the halls. When the pair did eventually reach the door, Ron stopped her from going any further. She opened her mouth as she looked up the inch difference between her eyes and his, her eyes questioning what the bloody hell he was doing. But she was caught off short as she was wrapped in his arms and he had pressed his lips against hers.

Mirelle's eyes were open in slight shock at the sudden kiss, but then they softly closed and she succumbed to the kiss happily. He broke it and stepped away suddenly, causing Mirelle to stumble slightly to regain her footing. She had been relying a little too much on him to hold her up. Ron looked slightly nervous as the Ravenclaw approached him again.

**"S...sorry 'bout that, Mirelle...I just..."**

He started off, but Mirelle cut him off with another soft kiss. She pulled away after a few moments with a soft smile and turned to go back to the Ravenclaw portrait hole, where the guardian of the portrait was looking intently at the two.

**"Don't be sorry, Ron."**

She stated, and with that, Mirelle turned and muttered the password and disappeared behind the portrait before Ron could say anything more. She made her way up to her dorm, where her bed awaited her warmly. She smiled as she entered the dormitory and was the only one awake. She smirked, she figured as much. There weren't any other Ravenclaws down at the dance when she and Ron had been shooed off.

She plopped down on the bed, curled up beneath the covers and fell asleep with a large smile on her face and a mind full of thoughts about snogging Ron. It felt really good, in an odd way of some sort. Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor tower, Ron had just come into his dormitory and was greeted by Harry, who looked up at him from whatever he was doing. Ron was dazed, that much Harry could tell. With another broad smile, Ron plopped down onto his bed next to Harry, where he lay there, staring up at the draperies above him.

**"What, you two snogged or something?"**

He asked, completely in a joking tone. He figured that Mirelle didn't really have any feelings towards Ron, and that the dance had simply been out of pity for him...or that she had nothing better to do with her time. But when Ron looked over at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, Harry snickered quite loudly, causing Neville to look up where he was laying awake in his bed.

**"You two did snog, didn't you Ron?"**

**"How'd you figure?"**

**"I was actually just saying, but I guess you did."**

**"Oh, yeah, we did...but then she just sort of...went into the Ravenclaw common room and left me alone..."**

Harry looked up from whatever he was doing again, staring at Ron and blinking a few times before saying anything.

**"What, didn't she say anything?"**

**"Well...sort of, I mean, I said sorry for snogging her and catching her off guard and everything, but then she snogged me back and said not to be sorry. What do you figure that means?"**

**"I figure that you had better get some sleep before you go mental. You'll probably figure it out in your sleep or something like that."**

Harry watched as Ron nodded and rolled over, still dressed in his dress robes, and fell asleep rather quickly. Smirking, the Gryffindor returned to the thing that he had been doing before he was interrupted by Ron's snogging Mirelle story. Within a few minutes, the sound of Ron's snoring signaled to Harry that he should have probably been getting to bed instead of messing around with the Marauder's map.

The next day was supposed to be the day that Mirelle left for France. However, that morning at breakfast, her unusual black owl had swept down and dropped a letter from her mum right on her pile of eggs. She grimaced slightly as she pulled the egg-covered parchment out of her food and folded it open with a grimace as well. A few of the other Ravenclaw girls were sniggering at her, but she ignored them and read the parchment as she continued eating her eggs as though nothing had been dropped into them by her owl, who was now sitting in front of her expectantly. She smirked as she lifted her emerald eyes from the words for a moment and handed over a hearty slice of ham into his beak before he took off. She returned to reading the letter with a soft smile, which then widened as she read on.

_Mirelle, dearest. _

_I am terribly sorry to report that you will not be able to join me here in France for the Holidays. The dragon problems here are quite hearty and I would not want my dearest daughter in any danger at my expense. So, you will be staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. I will have my gifts sent to you on Christmas, not to worry. This would not be the first time you have had to stay holidays at Hogwarts. Anyway, best of wishes over the holidays and I am terribly sorry that I am not able to get you down here to France as we so previously planned. Please, don't be mad. Have a wonderful Holiday, dearest Mirelle. Oh, and don't forget to write back as soon as you can! _

_Love, _

_Mother _

Mirelle smiled broadly and quickly downed her food. Folding the egg-soaked parchment, she stood and made her way over to the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Ron and held his hand in hers, smiling softly as she greeted Hermione and the other Weasleys. She smiled again as she handed over the letter her mum had sent her.

**"Well, turns out I'm staying here for the Holidays."**

Ron's face lit up with the news and as he read over the letter.

**"Great! I forgot your mum worked with dragons too...well, my mum doesn't. But Charlie does."**

He smirked and the Fred and George snickered softly to themselves, they had turned their heads in deep conversation between themselves about another one of their..._inventions_. Well, they were more like jokes and gags, than inventions. But inventions just made them sound so much better, so much more dignified. Mirelle squeezed Ron's hand again as she stole a piece of bacon from his plate with a small smile. When he glared at her, she merely shrugged and stole another one.

**"What? It's my fault that my mum's letter dropped in my eggs in the middle of my breakfast? I can't help it if I feel like snagging a little bit of your bacon."**

At her final words, Harry coughed and nearly choked on the mouthful of pumpkin juice he had just taken in. Mirelle looked over at him after stealing another bit of bacon.

**"You okay, Harry?"**

She asked, concern in her rather quiet voice. He nodded and coughed into the napkin that had been handed to him by Hermione before answering.

**"Yeah...yeah, I just...thought you said something else is all..."**

This took a few moments for Mirelle's mind to click into what he had thought he said. She sniggered and kissed Ron's cheek softly, smiling broadly.

**"No, no...just stealing bacon, not the other way around, Harry. Gods know where your mind has been, don't they?"**

She smirked and turned her attention back to Ron and his plate of bacon. He was watching her with quiet eyes, and after she had stolen her second strip of bacon, he groaned and just passed his plate over to her, not feeling hungry at all for some reason. Mirelle looked down and passed the plate back to Ron, folding her free hand in her lap beneath the table, scolding herself for stealing most of Ron's bacon. She nibbled at her pale pink lip before casting her emerald eyes at a side glance towards Ron again. He had returned to eating, watching her out of the corner of his eyes. She smirked and turned her attention to Hermione. They soon became deep in conversation about the coming holidays. Hermione was going to go home with her parents again this year, where they would go skiing. Mirelle had tried skiing before, she failed miserably at it, but before she had came to Hogwarts and had Muggle friends, she used to go with them.

Those who were leaving for the holidays soon left after breakfast. Harry, Mirelle, and Ron had all seen Hermione off and were now making their way back towards the school through the snow. Mirelle looked over at Ron while she walked next to him, hand in hand. His face was a little flushed, perhaps from the cold? She shrugged softly and looked over at Harry, who looked slightly uncomfortable. She smirked and shook her head, glad that Ron had not tried to kiss her in the presence of others. Yeah, Mirelle was not one of those too open with public displays of affection...well, other than a hug or a soft peck on the cheek, or holding hands or something like that. Thoughts flooded her mind as they walked up back to the castle quietly, not really saying anything to one another. She just guessed it was the cold getting to them or something like that


	4. Year Four Part Four

**Author's Note : **Yay! Finally! I have it up and posted! Squee! My Ron x OC fanfic. Hope you enjoy! Please read and review.

**Disclaimer : **I do not own any of the characters or story themes that J.K. Rowling wrote. I only own the events I created upon my own volition and I also own any OCs that I've brought in.

* * *

Of Magic and Mayhem

**_--Year Four : Part Four--_**

A few days passed before Christmas had arrived. Ron had made it a habit to walk her back to the Ravenclaw common room when the curfew acted in. Mirelle didn't mind, it gave them time alone. They had been caught twice snogging in front of Peeves, and he started sing song-ing about it the first time. Mirelle smirked as she watched Ron nearly chuck his shoe at the ghost, who then caught it and threw it back at them. They had ducked though, but the shoe did hit the portrait guarding the portrait hole into the Ravenclaw tower.

The morning of Christmas, Mirelle had awoken early, very early. The sun had not begun to show itself to the school of Hogwarts when she woke up and made her way down to the Ravenclaw common room. She didn't bother looking beneath the tree for her presents. She had asked the house elves to deliver her things to the Gryffindor common room. Everything just seemed much easier that way now that she was practically living in the Gryffindor tower. She made her way up one floor and in through the Fat Lady's portrait. She wasn't very happy to let Mirelle through, especially for it being so early in the morning.

She smirked and looked around quietly, neither Harry nor Ron were awake yet. Mirelle had figured as much, that was why she had awaken so early, to treat Ron to a little...mini Christmas present. Besides, she still had to hide her gift for him beneath the large tree in the middle of the common room. She smiled and pulled it out of a pocket in her school robes, setting it down on top of the rest of the presents. The sun was just beginning to peak up as she turned and took another package from her robes, this one for Harry. She had already given her present to Hermione before the other girl left. A silver book locket with an inset diamond on the front dangling from a thin, silver chain.

Spinning on her heels, she took a seat on one of the chairs in the common room. She was tired from waking so early...she and Ron had lingered a little too long outside the Ravenclaw common room. It was only until Mrs. Norris had appeared that they departed. She let out another yawn as she moved to lay down on the small, two cushioned couch. She closed her eyes for what felt like five minutes when she heard a soft rustling sound around her and she opened her eyes to find that Ron was standing before her, smiling at her softly.

**"Sneak up here after I left, did you?"**

He asked with a soft smirk, moving to sit next to her. He caressed her cheek as she shook her head.

**"No...only when I woke up at six. What time is it now?"**

**"Blimey, you got up at six in the morning to join Harry and I here for Christmas Morning? Bloody hell, you're determined, aren't you? It's nearly eight, now."**

Mirelle smirked and sat up, had she really been asleep for two hours, curled in a ball on the couch in the Gryffindor common room? She was bloody glad that there were no other Gryffindors staying for the holidays. She kissed Ron softly, holding it for a few moments before she pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist quietly. Another rustle could be heard and the sound of a door closing reached their ears just as Mirelle was about to kiss Ron again. She grumbled something about hating the fact that the only time they could get privacy was at night and she had to wait all day for that as she looked over at Harry, coming down the stairs to the Boy's Dormitory. She smiled at him softly, seeing Ron suppress a snigger over Mirelle's grumbling complaints.

**"Merry Christmas, Harry."**

**"Merry Christmas, Harry."**

"**Merry Christmas, Mirelle. Merry Christmas, Ron."**

Harry smiled uncomfortably at Mirelle and Ron. He then glanced at the tree, a slightly surprised look on his face and smirked as he went to join the pair on a plush arm chair beside the couch.

**"Oh what? You haven't opened anything yet, Ron? Amazing..."**

Mirelle and Harry chuckled as Ron grimaced and flushed red. Mirelle pulled away as Ron moved towards the tree.

**"Yeah well...Mirelle was here and everything and it kind of...well..."**

**"Don't try blaming this on me, Ron. You could have went right away and I would have been just fine getting the rest of my sleep on this couch here...trust me. By the time I would have woken up, you two probably would have left me in a pile of wrapping paper to be swept out by the House Elves."**

She and Harry chuckled again as Ron rolled his eyes at them. He then sat down on the floor and picked up Mirelle's present to him.

**"Oh Ron, save that for last...there are better things to open. Oh, and same thing goes for you, Harry. No opening my presents while you've others to open."**

Ron eyed her again and set the box aside, to pull out a group of three lumpy packages. He tossed one to Harry before he looked at the labels on the last two.

**"Looks like Mum got you something too, Mirelle."**

He stated, tossing the package to her. She cast a wary look at him and Harry as she saw what Harry had pulled out. A poorly knitted crimson sweater with a golden 'H' stitched across the front of it. Harry smirked and pulled it on, obviously he had received a number of these in Christmas' past. Mirelle smiled as she saw Ron pull out a similar sweater. Only this one had an 'R' stitched in Golden lettering across it. Mirelle took the plunge and unwrapped the gift slowly, taking care of the paper and setting it next to her quietly as she pulled out the sweater. It was a dark blue in coloration with a silver 'M' knitted across it. She smiled at it, although it was indeed very awkward, she enjoyed the thoughtfulness. She didn't even think that Ron had told his mum about Mirelle, she hadn't told her mum yet. Of course, if Ron hadn't told her, then it could have been very possible that one of Ron's other siblings at the school had told the woman.

**"Next time you talk Ron, tell your mum I said thanks."**

She received a nod before she pulled the sweater over herself, it was rather big on her slender form, sagging slightly on her as she reached for one of the other presents that had been handed to her from Ron. Unlike the boys, she had torn through her presents carefully. She made sure that they did not open her presents to them until she had finished with hers, causing them to glare at her.

Both Harry and Ron had gotten her a box of candied cauldrons for her, which she answered with thanks to the both of them. Then she had finally allowed them to open theirs. She had given Harry a silver snitch locket dangling from a similar silver chain she had given Hermione. To Ron, she had given the same present, only the silver locket was a star instead. They had both given their thanks before strapping the lockets over their necks. From their, they made their way down to breakfast.


	5. Year Four Part Five

**Author's Note : **Yay! Finally! I have it up and posted! Squee! My Ron x OC fanfic. Hope you enjoy! Please read and review.

**Disclaimer : **I do not own any of the characters or story themes that J.K. Rowling wrote. I only own the events I created upon my own volition and I also own any OCs that I've brought in.

* * *

Of Magic and Mayhem

**_--Year Four : Part Five--_**

The entirety of second term seemed like it passed in a quiet bliss. Ron and Mirelle were still sneaking kisses when no one was looking and when Ron walked Mirelle to the Ravenclaw tower. They were closer than ever, spending nearly every night doing homework together while she occasionally helped Harry or agreed with Hermione on something.

Everything seemed to speed up after the final Hogsmede trip. The days seemed like they passed through without trouble and it seemed as though Ron was finally understanding Charms and Potions. The final year's feast was fast approaching and their time together was coming to a close what with their summer holidays being spent apart. The last day of school, before the train had come to pick everyone up, Mirelle had led Ron on a quiet walk around the lake. They were holding hands and chattering about random things as the other schools left the grounds of Hogwarts. Mirelle was watching the flying carriage of Beaux batons when Ron stopped her short. She turned towards him, her brow raised quizzically towards him. In a swift movement, he pulled her into a tight embrace and a soft, passionate kiss. Mirelle had her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close to her, while his hands were on her waist, holding her to him. He pulled away quietly, resting his forehead on hers as she nuzzled him softly.

"**So, Mirelle…would you possibly like to join me over the summer? At the burrow, I mean. Harry and Hermione are coming, too…so I don't know if you want to or anything but -"**

Mirelle smirked softly as she silenced her lover with a soft kiss. He kissed her back until she pulled away, smiling softly, a slightly disappointed look in her emerald eyes.

"**Ron, I'd love to, you know I would. But mum wants me to join her in France for the summer. Something about a career opportunity with the dragons or something like that. I'm sorry…"**

Mirelle stated, pulling Ron closer to her as the pair sighed sadly. He nodded softly and mumbled something about hating her mum, which made her giggle a bit as he kissed her forehead.

"**It's fine, sweetie. Don't worry about it. I understand. Besides, we've still got the train ride. We can get our own cab, if you want…"**

He said with a wink, making her smile and kiss him again after she had ensured that no one was going to pop out of the bushes somewhere. A few more minutes of kissing in solitude and the pair began making their way towards the train station, hands linked together the entirety of the walk.


	6. Year Four Part Six

**Author's Note : **Yay! Finally! I have it up and posted! Squee! My Ron x OC fanfic. Hope you enjoy! Please read and review.

**Disclaimer : **I do not own any of the characters or story themes that J.K. Rowling wrote. I only own the events I created upon my own volition and I also own any OCs that I've brought in.

* * *

**Of Magic and Mayhem**

**_--Year Four : Part Six--_**

The train ride home was spent with the two of them, snogging in a cab that they had claimed for themselves. They grew more and more horizontal until the snack cart knocked on their cab door, asking if they wanted any snacks. Mirelle cursed the woman in her head as she denied everything, having disentangled herself from her lover long enough to do so. Then they returned to their private snogging. The next time they came up for air was when the train stopped. They ended up walking off together, arms wrapped around the other's waist. They walked through Platform 9 ¾ together, pushing their carts through only seconds apart. They met up with Ron's parents and Mirelle's mum, who were chatting away about dragons and other things. Mirelle smiled softly and waved a bit at her mum, who waved back and shuffled forward to hug her.

"**Bonjour Mirelle, my darling! How are you? Ready for a summer in France?"**

"**Oui, Mama. I cannot wait…"**

Her eyes glanced at Ron, who was currently having his mum attempting to shuffle him off and out of the way. She couldn't lie, she felt bad that she couldn't spend the summer with Ron. With a quick glance at her mother, Mirelle raised a single finger, telling the older woman to wait a moment. The woman smiled and nodded, while the fourteen year old began jogging after Ron. When she reached him, she grabbed his arm, causing him to stop. He smiled sadly, before she gathered him up in her arms and pressed her lips firmly against his own in their first public kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly as they kissed for a bit. He pulled away and kissed her softly on the forehead, hugging her tightly before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"**If you get back early, will you promise you'll come to the burrow?"**

"**Of course, Ron. I love you and leaving you is going to suck arse. I love you, Ron. Have a great summer."**

"**I'll try, Mirelle. I love you, too…so much. I'll miss you every day. I shall count the seconds until we meet again. Oh, and write me, please…?"**

He only received a nod for an answer before they were both forced to depart from one another. Mirelle turned around and closed her eyes as she walked back towards her mother, tears welling at the rims of the emerald pools. Ron had watched her leave, before of course Mr. Weasley came tugging at his sleeve. Ah yes, this summer was going to suck without one another…


End file.
